


Coffee addiction can lead to great things

by Exmintha



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Oblivious Newt, POV Newt (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmintha/pseuds/Exmintha
Summary: There ! This is my gift for @nonewts on tumblr (wolfscrow on ao3) ! I hope you like it :)Thank you so much for reading it until the end and thank you again to my amazing beta @greendxze <3
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa 2020





	Coffee addiction can lead to great things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfscrow/gifts).



Newt loved winter because it's the only time of the year where people aren't judging his coffee addiction. In fact, many of his friends were worse than him sometimes. Take his best friend for example. Minho is the only person he knows that can show him a   
coffee shop he doesn't know.

“Come on Newtie, it's around the corner, I promise, you'll love it” Minho said, while bouncing a little to keep warm.

“You know you always say that but I always end up hating it ? Remember the pub ?” Newt gave the dark-haired Asian his best resting bitch face.

Minho grinned proudly “I just remember that gorgeous blonde I took home after that night ! Man, she was something else !”

Newt shuddered at the memory of coming home the morning after to the sight of his best friend and said blonde making out on their couch.

Minho laughed out loud and clapped Newt on the back before starting to walk again. Newt had no choice but to follow him, sighing. What was really infuriating was that, at the exception of the pub, Minho often had great ideas. When they met, it was because he dared Newt to race him down the street to “prove that you are as cool as your accent”. Newt scraped his knee and Minho ended up in the ER to have his chin stitched but they never parted since that day. That was over 10 years ago. Now, at 23, Minho still had that bad influence over him.

Newt looked up to find “A-Mazing Coffee” written in bold letters on the storefront.

“Come on, I know you want to come inside !” Minho smiled and pushed the front door, Newt following suit.

Newt entered the shop and discovered the most crowded shop he had ever seen ! There were people everywhere from the counter to the little tables in the back. The walls were covered in bookshelves full with colorful books, while tables and booths were scattered everywhere, which added to the crowded feeling. He heard a loud thud coming from the counter as he removed his hat. Minho laughed as he turned his head to see a man approximately his age gathering cups from the ground, no doubt the origin of the sound. When he raised his head again, he was red and flustered but Newt was so in awe in front of his face that he barely noticed. The barista was with no doubt the most beautiful man Newt ever laid his eyes on with his brown hair all sticking all over the place, his (red) face dotted with cute moles, his little upturned nose and his eyes like a glass of whiskey the sun had hit just right.

Minho ruffled his blonde hair to bring him back from staring and gave him a knowing look “I knew you would LOVE this place ! Come on, my head is screaming for a cappuccino !” Without any warnings, he was pulled into the waiting line, Minho talking about the shop’s unique way to decide which beverage suits you best.

When they were close enough to see behind the counter, Newt stared at the menu, trying to understand.

“Minho, what did you say about ordering ? Because I cannot understand what’s written over there !”

Minho sighed “This shop is known for knowing exactly what you need ! So you decide if you want coffee, tea or hot chocolate. Based on that, you have options of what you feel like putting in it. This was, your beverage is unique.” 

Newt looked at him with wide eyes “There are a hundred of things written on the board ! Which one do I pick ?!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick first and show you how.” Minho put his hand on his shoulder, grounding him, knowing that Newt hated crowded spaces and people, and decisions… In fact, Newt kinda hated the place, if not for the gorgeous barista.  
A bunch of teenage girls giggled in front of them and waved at said barista before leaving. Minho walked to the counter, winking : “Hi Tomboy, seems like you’re getting a lot of attention today !”

“Tomboy” sighed and passed his hand through his hair “Yeah well, part of customer service I guess. What can I do for you Minho ? And don’t call me Tomboy”

Minho smirked and pointed at Newt “Okay Greenie. So, I want to show my best friend here how this place is the best place to get your caffeine fix in the entire city !”

As soon as he was done saying those words, two beautiful brown eyes set on Newt dark brown ones and the world stopped for a moment. It seemed like nothing else existed except them.

“... Or chocolate ?”

“What ?” Newt shook his head to clear his mind and Minho clapped him on the back.

“Thomas here asked you if you wanted coffee, tea or chocolate ?”

“Oh… Coffee ?” Newt wasn’t even sure of what he wanted anymore.

“Ok coffee. Milk ? Sugar ? See you have this decision tree above my head that can help you out. If you want something really sweet, I can make you a coffee with any syrup you like. If not, a ristretto or something else might be better”

Minho saw Newt completely lost and stepped in “Newtie here absolutely loves coffee and everything sweet and chocolatey. So, maybe something with chocolate in it ? And I want a cappuccino, no sugar but extra cinnamon and whipped cream !”

Thomas was writing down the order, probably for the other barista to make, and raised his head to look at Minho “Ok so for your drink it’s 5.99 and” He turned to Newt with a smile “first drink is on me” and he winked.

Newt stared at him in shock, cute guys never flirted with him so must be part of the “customer service” he mentioned earlier. So he settled for a tiny smile and a low “Thanks” and turned to wait for his drink. He heard Minho talking to Thomas a little before joining him. They got their drinks and went back to their shared apartment. Newt agreed that his coffee was exactly what he needed and that he will go again. Minho was so proud of himself that he considered out loud to make a “Best of Friends Diploma” and hang it in the living room.

Later that night, alone in the comfort of his bed, Newt thought about Thomas and came to the conclusion that, even if he was interested in men, he probably would be more interested in Minho. Because who would go for a slim, blonde, awkward British nerd when the athletic Asian, funny and outgoing was just there ?

As weeks went by, Newt and Minho found themselves spending more and more time at the coffee shop. They learned that Thomas was the adoptive son of the owner Jorge, along with the other baristas, Teresa, Brenda and Chuck. Newt felt at ease with these people. Theresa’s nerdiness and endless bickering with people was making Newt laugh more often than not. Brenda was the embodiment of sass and could compete with Minho any day. Chuck was only 15 but you could see a bit of every of his siblings in him. Then, there was Thomas (Who quickly became Tommy). Newt’s interest in Thomas did not disappear as he predicted but morphed into a giant crush ! 

In his defence, Thomas was caring, sweet, funny and so smart ! He was also as awkward as Newt when it comes to interacting with people so they laughed about it quite often.

Jorge wasn’t around much when the store was open but Newt and Minho saw him a couple of times, enough to see that he was a really great father and he cared a lot about his children.

Newt willingly admitted to himself that even if the coffee was amazing, he came for the company, mostly Thomas. But he was also convinced that he would be heartbroken as soon as he would learn that Minho and Thomas were dating. Because Next was absolutely sure that his best friend and his friend were secretly dating and weren’t ready to come out. it was in the not-so-subtle glances they were exchanging, their mutual love for sports, all the time then spent in “sports meetings”. All of that put together screamed “dating” at Newt and he was growing angry at his friends for keeping it from him.

Christmas approaching saw Newt getting more frustrated, sad and angry as the days went by. A week before Christmas, on a Saturday, Minho and Newt were talking about their vacation on the couch when Newt decided to confront the dark haired boy.  
“So, I know we said that on the 26th we were having lunch together and exchanging gifts, but I don’t think I can make it.” Newt said, avoiding looking at Minho.

But he still felt Minho’s eyes boring into the side of his head “What ? Newt, it’s tradition dude ! We have been doing this since we were 12, what are you talking about ?”

Newt’s face grew hot as he answered “Yeah, I know but I figure that you would like to spend time with your family this year.”

Minho chuckled “Bro ! You are my family too, and you know as well as me that I can’t stand my parents for more than 48 hours straight !”

“I know but this year is different, isn’t it ? If you’re introducing your boyfriend to your parents, maybe it’ll be easier.”

“I knew that you knew !” Minho screamed “God ! I’ve been wanting to tell you since we’ve kissed !”

Newt risked looking at Minho, who was smiling like never before “Well, I guessed. You guys spend a lot of time together.”

“We try but it’s not easy ! Gosh, I’m so relieved. Brenda’s gonna freak when I’ll tell her you knew ! She owes me 20 bucks !”

Newt, despite being heartbroken, could not help but feel happy for Minho “I’m glad for you. I didn’t think Brenda knew though.”

Minho was looking at him, a puzzled look on his face “Well, if I kiss her and sleep with her, I hope she knows we’re dating ! or this is gonna be a heck of an awkward Christmas !”

“You’re dating Brenda ?” Newt was really confused now.

“Duh ! Who did you think we were talking about ?” Minho’s frown was making Newt feel guilty somehow.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you had any connection with Brenda, Min. I thought you were dating Thomas ! I’ll be happy to have lunch with you on the 26th, with Brenda too obviously.” Newt felt relieved, but he was really happy for Minho and Brenda.

“Newt, I don’t understand. Why would the person I’m dating be something that makes you say no to our tradition of the 26th ? Wait… You talked about Thomas earlier ?” His frown transformed into a grin, then a laugh “You… Ah ! You thought I was dating Tomboy ?”

When Newt realized it was his turn to talk, his hands became really interesting. He couldn’t look Minho in the eyes right now. “Kind of ? I don’t know, you always seem to have a private conversation, you see each other all the time… And let’s be honest, he’s great ! I wouldn’t blame either you or him to try that.”

Minho laughed with his whole body for what seemed an hour. When he got back to himself, it as with tears in his eyes and a stupid smile. “Thomas only spends so much time with me because he’s an idiot who wants to get in your pants ! What you mistake for “secret glances” are really me catching him staring at you ! He’s really admiring you from afar for so long ! Remember the first time we went to the shop ? He let drop the cups he was holding because, and I quote what he said, “You looked like an angel walking amongst us”. I’ve been trying to make him ask you out since that day !”

Newt smiled so widely it felt like his face was splitting in half. “Really ?”

Minho rolled his eyes and hugged his best friend : “Of course I sure dumbass ! Now go and ask him out because if I have to hear about your “most beautiful eyes I have ever seen” I might kill him.” he joked.

With that purpose in mind, Newt squeezed Minho once before darting through the door, every sad thought forgotten, as well as his coat.

He realized that last point when he was freezing his ass off in the short walk to the coffee shop but he didn’t really care.

Once he arrived though, he froze on the doorway, incapable of saying anything to Thomas.

“NEWT ! WHAT HAPPENED ? Come on, this way !” Thomas took his freezing arm to lead him behind the counter. Once they crossed the threshold of the employees rest room, Newt was sitting down on a couch and covered with a blanket. He was looking at Thomas who was fuzzing over him, muttering about what an idiot he was getting out in a sweater, that he could catch pneumonia and that he was an idiot once again.

Newt chuckled, looking into Thomas’ eyes, whom he saw astonished : “I came here to tell you so many things but I forgot my coat home in my haste. I know, it’s stupid but I’m pretty sure I am when it comes to you.”

Thomas, blushing, opened his mouth to answer but Newt cut him off : “I’m not done, you bloody git. I thought that you and Minho were dating, which I’m never living off by the way, and he told me pretty interesting things about that. About everything little things I thought was making you a couple, was in fact everything that you’ve done to get closer to me. And I really love that. I know I’m not the most open person, that I’m not really talkative and I’m really oblivious. But I need to say that I like you Tommy, I really do. Not only as a friend, but as a boyfriend ? Maybe ?”

Thomas looked really shocked, mouth wide open, eyes blinking couldn’t say anything. Newt started to feel as if this was a really big mistake, he couldn’t take it back and he may have ruined his friendship with him when Thomas brought his hand behind his neck and kissed him passionately. Newt took a moment but started kissing his Tommy back as fiercely as he could.

Once out of breath, they looked at each other and suddenly, they burst out laughing, holding one another for support. As their laughter died down, they kissed again, more intimate and less urgent than the first time, smiling.

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating Minho !”

“It’s not my fault ! You were always looking at him, talking to him in a hushed tone… I thought it was obvious that you two liked each other.”

“I was talking about you ! He threatened to lock me in a room with you until I confess more times I can remember. If only I knew the hot best friend of my teammate could become my boyfriend one day, I would have acted sooner.”

“Hot ?” Newt said, wiggling his eyebrows

“Heck yeah ! You’re the hottest boyfriend on this planet ! I’m so lucky !” Dreamy eyes Thomas was really something Newt could get used to.

“Well, I guess I’m lucky too then.” Newt hugged him, and they stayed like that until Thomas had to get back to work, smiling so wide, nothing could bring them down.

Newt had never been more grateful for Minho, winter and coffee addiction in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There ! This is my gift for @nonewts on tumblr (wolfscrow on ao3) ! I hope you like it :)  
> Thank you so much for reading it until the end and thank you again to my amazing beta @greendxze <3


End file.
